legionariosfandomcom-20200214-history
Filthy Obsessions
=''Biography= 'Foundation and first steps' On march 2017, Alfredo Escudero formed the band as a solo project. This thematic grindcore band lyrics are about personal sexual experiences, and forbidden desires yet to be accomplished. 'First era' The band released three singles and one full length album, in its first era from march to june 2017. 'Second era and world tour' On september 2017, Alfredo escudero joined forces with his son Matias to revive Filthy Obsessions, with the same themes in its lyrics, but now as a live band too, they released a single, and will start a world tour on january 10th 2018. 'Formation changes' After some time playing as a duo, the Escuderos decided it was time to open applications for new members, the first new member was Rahime Hiçdurmaz who join the band on january 16th as the main guitarist and singer, leaving Alfredo only with drum duties. Three days later Priscilla Patruno joined the band as a guitarist and singer also, to replace the recently added Rahime, who was fired for unprofessionalism. 'Matias departure' On March 2018, Matias Escudero decided to leave the band to re-form Malebolge. Priscilla and Alfredo are still in the band, they're making a new record and no touring plans are known 'Priscilla's departure' On april 2018, Priscilla Patruno decided to leave to join another band. Filthy Obsessions is back to old school times, to just recording and not playing live for the moment 'Matias Comeback' On June 2018, Matias decided to return to the band. Filthy Obsessions decided to launch the very much expected "Orgy at Work" record, which was shelved after Matias departure. Priscilla will be featured in two tracks: 'La culoncita del primer piso' and 'RRHH whores! I'll rape you to welcome me'. 'New female members' Middle 2018 was a nice segment of the year for Filthy Obsessions, on June, Neus Rubiño Martin joined as the guitarist, and on July, the very sexy and Alfredo's wife, Diamond Crawford, became the new singer. More sexual thematic shows are expected once the band does the adequate rehearsal. On early August Virginia Toledo joined as the new bass player, she will be replacing Matias, who will leave the band after the release of their next EP. Gema: In Memoriam, a record which honours Gema Toro, a good friend of Escudero's family who pasted away 'Diamond Crawford resignment and temporary hiatus' On August 21st, Diamond Crawford decided to leave the band without notice. This caused a tumultuous divorce between him and Alfredo. Virginia was planned to be the new singer, but one week after she left the band too along with Neus. This resignments caused Matias to come back to the band, but the current status is a temporary hiatus to define how to continue. 'No more touring and confinement' August 27th was the date for all the fans to know about the future of Filthy Obsessions. The Escuderos released this official statement: "Due to the lack of commitment of previous band members, Filthy Obsessions has returned to basis. The band will not tour anymore, only doing some occasional gigs, and will only devote to making records that truly tells our experiences. Filthy Obsessions will confine, no more members will be accepted now or in the future, due to us feeling that no one else but Alfredo and Matias can truly live for Filthy Obsessions and be the real expresion of what the band is here to tell. The day that feelings are no longer there, the band will die. Previous members were disrespectful to what this band means, and we won't be in touch with them anymore, Filthy Obsessions has nothing to do with them, and never had. Looking forward to release more records to all of you. Alfredo and Matias" 'New band members re allowed' On January 28th 2019, Aurora Dyrland was admitted as the new singer of the band. She is the first new member since the Escudero's announced they will confine. This press statement was released about it: "Today we decided to let Aurora be our new singer. After a long audition we decided she has what it takes to be a part of us. We need sluts in front of the band, I want people to see beauty and sexual behaviour by our female members, and she has what it takes, and more. You will love Aurora, trust me. She is a real whore." 'The end of Filthy Obsessions' After almost a year of confinement, the Escuderos finally decided to call it quit on Filthy Obsessions. They released this statement in their official page: "Today, November 28th, we finally decided to finish Filthy Obsessions. We had ran out of worthy ideas for this band. It simply isn't there anymore. We want to thank Aurora for this year with us. You have been the most amazing whore this band had. Keep tuned for more news on coming projects for us Thank you for this amazing journey!! The Escudero's" =Band Members= Actual Members ''No current members '' Past Members *''Rahime Hiçdurmaz - Guitars/Vocals (16/01/2018 - 19/01/2018) *''Priscilla Patruno - Guitars/Vocals'' (19/01/2018 - 10/04/2018) *''Diamond Crawford - Vocals'' (21/07/2018 - 21/08/2018) *''Neus Rubiño Martín - Guitars'' (21/06/2018 - 23/08/2018) *''Virginia Toledo - Bass'' (13/08/2018 - 26/08/2018), Vocals (21/08/2018 - 26/08/2018) *''Alfredo Escudero - Guitars/Drums (01/09/2017 - 15/01/2018, 12/06/2018 - 21/06/2018, 26/08/2018 - ), All Instruments'' (12/03/2017 - 28/11/2019), Drums (21/06/2018 - 26/08/2018), Drums/Vocals (16/01/2018 - 02/03/2018), Drums/Bass (02/03/2018 - 10/04/2018) *''Matias Escudero - Bass'' (01/09/2017 - 02/03/2018, 12/06/2018 - 13/08/2018, 26/08/2018 - 28/11/2019), Vocals (12/06/2018 - 20/07/2018, 26/08/2018 - 28/01/2019) *''Aurora Dyrland - Vocals'' (28/01/2019 - 28/11/2019) Band Members Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:2017 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2017 Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:guitar value:green legend:Guitars id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:album value:black legend:Studio_albums id:eps value:gray(0.7) legend:EPs id:bars value:gray(0.9) BackgroundColors = bars:bars LineData = at:01/04/2017 color:eps layer:back at:12/05/2017 color:eps layer:back at:10/06/2017 color:eps layer:back at:31/10/2017 color:eps layer:back at:09/01/2018 color:eps layer:back at:27/02/2018 color:eps layer:back at:10/04/2018 color:eps layer:back at:20/07/2018 color:eps layer:back at:12/08/2018 color:eps layer:back at:18/09/2018 color:eps layer:back at:28/01/2019 color:eps layer:back at:31/05/2017 color:album layer:back at:18/06/2018 color:album layer:back at:30/10/2018 color:album layer:back BarData = bar:Alfredo text:"Alfredo Escudero" bar:Matias text:"Matias Escudero" bar:Rahime text:"Rahime Hiçdurmaz" bar:Priscilla text:"Priscilla Patruno" bar:Neus text:"Neus Rubiño Martín" bar:Diamond text:"Diamond Crawford" bar:Virginia text:"Virginia Toledo" bar:Aurora text:"Aurora Dyrland" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10.-4) bar:Alfredo from:12/03/2017 till:12/06/2017 color:vocals bar:Alfredo from:12/03/2017 till:12/06/2017 color:guitar width:7.5 bar:Alfredo from:12/03/2017 till:12/06/2017 color:drums width:5 bar:Alfredo from:12/03/2017 till:12/06/2017 color:bass width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:01/09/2017 till:16/01/2018 color:guitar width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:16/01/2018 till:02/03/2018 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:10/04/2018 till:21/06/2018 color:guitar width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:02/03/2018 till:12/06/2018 color:bass width:5 bar:Alfredo from:10/04/2018 till:12/06/2018 color:vocals width:7.5 bar:Alfredo from:01/09/2017 till:end color:drums bar:Alfredo from:26/08/2018 till:end color:guitar width:2.5 bar:Matias from:01/09/2017 till:16/01/2018 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Matias from:01/09/2017 till:02/03/2018 color:bass bar:Matias from:12/06/2018 till:13/08/2018 color:bass bar:Matias from:12/06/2018 till:20/07/2018 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Matias from:26/08/2018 till:28/01/2019 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Matias from:26/08/2018 till:end color:bass bar:Rahime from:16/01/2018 till:19/01/2018 color:guitar width:2.5 bar:Rahime from:16/01/2018 till:19/01/2018 color:vocals bar:Priscilla from:19/01/2018 till:10/04/2018 color:guitar width:2.5 bar:Priscilla from:19/01/2018 till:10/04/2018 color:vocals bar:Neus from:21/06/2018 till:23/08/2018 color:guitar bar:Diamond from:21/07/2018 till:21/08/2018 color:vocals bar:Virginia from:21/08/2018 till:26/08/2018 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Virginia from:13/08/2018 till:26/08/2018 color:bass bar:Aurora from:28/01/2019 till:end color:vocals }} =''Discography= Studio Albums * ''Revenge on Snowland (2017) * Orgy at Work (2018) * My cousins friends eat my c#ck (2018) EPs * Ocassional Urges (2017) * Personal Whore 146 (2017) * Da. Yegua! Ortazo Nena! Ni (2017) * Big Melons Young Blonde (2017) * Bitches that should HAVE been (2018) * Sinning Abroad (2018) * Most Forbidden Obsesssion (2018) * Third Area (2018) * Gema: In Memoriam (2018) * Most Forbidden Obsession II (2018) * Brittanya, you filthy whore (2019) * La Guarra y La Culona (2019)